Angels
by PageofHeart
Summary: Every year, fourteen-year-old angels gather for their turn to gain their wings. How, you ask? By facing a task that will test their strength of heart and worthiness to receive their wings. But there is something amiss this year, a threat that comes from under, and the only way to stop it is for a group of angels to gain their wings and face their pasts.
1. Chapter 1

*Bows*

Okay, this is my new story and I'm introducing this as a pilot chapter, where not much is explained yet, but is (hopefully) still understandable. If I get enough feedback, I will be embarking on my first long story. Ahh, it's so exciting~

Without further frippery and nonsense, I present to you…

* * *

Angels

"Mommy, look, it's an angel!" the little girl gasped in awe and delight at the radiant creature that wasn't quite there to the right people. "She's so pretty, her wings are gorgeous!"

"Yes dear, but that isn't an angel, why, it's a butterfly," her mother chuckled, for to the older woman, whose heart couldn't believe anymore, she could see nothing at the empty gazebo before her, and today was simply another trip through the park on her way home. "See, there's another,"

"No mom, the angel is _beside _the butterflies," the girl insisted, pointing at the creature before her, puzzled that her mother couldn't see what was plainly in front of her.

The angel was indeed a lovely sight to behold, and she was hardly older than sixteen in human years. She had beautiful blonde hair, cascading down like silken rivers from two bunches on either sides of her head, held up by golden clasps accented with sparkling gems. She had dazzling amethyst eyes, sparking pools that displayed serenity and joy at the little girl who was gazing at her. Her gown, floating around her like no material Man had worked with, was like every girl's dream, pure white, with soft pink satin ribbons accenting it perfectly, but still had gems embedded in the hems of the material, to give it a finishing touch. Of course, the angel had wings, downy and soft, lightly tucked away behind her hair since she was perfectly comfortable standing on the stage, her tiny feet bare save for a golden anklet on each foot, with a charm dangling on each, a Treble cleft on the right and a Bass cleft on the left.

Truly, there were two butterflies flitting breezily around her, glass butterflies of brilliant color, one soft pastel pinks, and the second a striking pink and black combination. They playfully circled one another around the angel, diving in and out her locks of hair before finally resting on her sleeves.

"It's nice to meet you," the angel finally spoke, her voice like a thousand chimes, "I happened to be passing by when I saw you looked sad."

The little girl nodded, it was true, for she had been walking home from her elementary school, where the rehearsals for the school play were taking place. She'd been practicing so hard for the big singing part, singing in front of the mirror in her room, but singing in a crowd was too much for her, and she started crying, in front of the whole grade.

The angel gave her a sad smile, "I know, but I am the Angel of Song, Utau, and I want to give you my song, to give you strength to sing as much as you want, with all your heart,"

"To sing with joy and love," a tiny voice spoke.

"And to loudly declare your song to the skies!" another voice cheered.

When she found her mother had drifted off slightly to chat with a friend, the little girl let herself be led by the smiling angel to sit next to her on the gazebo seat, the scent of the flowers wafting around the both of them. Gently, the angel's lips parted and a song was carried forth, truly the Angel of Song had a voice sweet, beautiful, and kind as she sang her song, lifting and fragrant. She carefully wiped the tears from the little girls eyes and stroked her hair whilst she sang, blissfully pouring her heart into her song, weaving her song with a beautiful melody and lyrics praying for the little girl to grow up, singing to the world with her voice unabated, unafraid and always from her heart. Before she knew it, the little girl fell asleep in the angel's arms, smiling.

Ending the last note softly, the angel laid the girl onto the bench where she knew her mother would find her and then chuckle before carrying her home. With a flourish, she spread her wings and cast a last affectionate look at the girl before ascending to the skies with her butterflies tucked safely into her dress. Mid-flight, another young angel popped up beside her.

"Yo!" he grinned, emerald eyes sparkling with life, wings flapping behind him, keeping up comfortably with the female angel's quick ascension. As the wind whipped through his hair, the young woman could make out the glint of silver piercings on one of his ears. The first time she saw them, she had frowned in disapproval, but she eventually got used to them, and finally agreed that they made him look young and fresh- vibrant as it were. He was dressed formally, like all the other winged male angels, though he did away with much of the formalities- his green tie was casually loose and a few buttons on his white shirt were undone. In fact, it seemed to make him seem more laid-back and handsome, as the angel beside him secretly thought. A lime green dragonfly was keeping pace with him, wings beating fast, agile as he did tricks around his companion.

"Kukai," Utau acknowledged him with a small inclination of her chin, "on your way to observe the Winging this year?" she asked, though the answer was obvious, for every winged angel's presence was far from optional, not to mention that the both of them had special duties to carry out this year.

Laughing care-freely, the Angel of Choice did a loop-the-loop before shouting, "Race you the top, Pop Star!"

A competetive fire sparked in her eyes as Utau speeded up, wings flapping beside her, faster and faster, until she reached her destination, the City of Angels- Caelestis. She touched down gently, feet touching the cold cobblestone floor, and her dress settled around her legs. Kukai, who had supposedly landed at the same time, beckoned towards the gates, where other home-bound angels were heading.

Utau sighed, her second home, the city in the clouds, stretched out beyond her, welcoming her. It was beautiful, like an old English town, with cozy buildings on each side of the street, where angels were slowly exiting from, all on their way to the Winging ceremony. Each side of the street was separated by a small river running through the path leading to the Central City, Eden. Her bare feet kicked along the colored tiles on the floor, never once scratching too harshly to cause pain, as she walked on the right of the river, placing one foot before the other on the elevated tiles, like a little child trying to walk in a perfectly straight line. Her two butterflies were laughing, circling around her ankles and trying to make her trip. Of course, they weren't ordinary butterflies like on Earth, Iru and Eru were companions, friends and confidants to Utau, and likewise Daichi to Kukai. Seeing the stiffly mature façade drop, Kukai chuckled, and then decided to join in, walking barely a pace behind her, such that if they missed each other's rhythm only slightly, they would stumble into each other and possibly fall into the river. Indeed, that happened one fine night, and what a sight it was! The two angels, soaking wet, one was simply sitting there, laughing his rear end off while the female pouted wordlessly, but her eyes couldn't betray her amusement.

A few paces forward, the street fanned out into a larger marketplace. Angels bustled about everywhere, and the place buzzed with life. They went about their business, buyers and sellers alike, and conversations were held absolutely everywhere. Utau and Kukai navigated the winding rows that made up the marketplace, and finally stopped at a store with colorful flowers on display, like blooming fireworks. A smiling young woman of barely twenty greeted them, ushering them in, and they were overwhelmed by the impact of the scents. Although she felt light-headed, Utau returned the greeting, and then her right hand darted into her dress pocket, and withdrew a piece of parchment.

"We're here for our flowers for the Winging," she said, slipping the paper into the woman's hands.

"Ah, yes, the mentors…aren't you two a little late? I mean, the Winging starts in an hour," she muttered, scanning through the words on the paper, while the two angels looked away sheepishly, "have you heard of flower language? Normally I'd ask what kind of message you want to convey to your group."

The two angels exchanged a look that somehow read '_I have no idea what I'm doing'_

"Ehhh…how about something that shows we hope to make new friends in them?" Kukai suggested, then turned to Utau, who simply shrugged.

"Blue periwinkle, then," the shopkeeper smiled, "they signify early friendship," she explained, before diving into her shop for the flowers they desired. Soon, she returned with small bouquets of blue- almost lilac- flowers. They were small, and grew in clusters, had mesmerizing shades, and the five petals joined into the centre to form a tiny star that Utau was sure she would have missed if she simply saw a wild bunch growing elsewhere. "Feel free to take a look, tell me if you like them."

Gingerly, she picked a bouquet up and admired it. Sure, it was petite, but it was beautiful, bunches of blue flowers with some green leaves and even smaller white flowers she couldn't name, wrapped up delicately in purple crepe paper and a silver ribbon tied around the base. It was refreshingly simple to look at, and the arrangement reminded Utau of wild flowers growing on a snowy mountain's side.

"It's perfect," Utau said, looking to Kukai and both their familiars, and seeing their approval, "can you help us fill up the order?"

The angel nodded, referring back to the parchment, taking note of the quantity, size restrictions and finally calculating the costs. Utau reached for the small leather pouch attached to her hip and opened it. The Committee for the Winging had given each mentor pair a controlled amount of money to splurge (or bribe, in some cases of rebel Fledglings) on their group members, and in the most Kukai fashion, the angel declared, "100% is for spending on the little brats, period. No fancy planning or Math for me," Utau had laughed, it reminded her of a little child trying to decide on an ice-cream flavor, before shouting "I'll have _everything_!", not to mention he was the Angel of Choice, not the Angel of I'm-Way-Too-Lazy-To-Make-Decisions-About-Things-I-Don't-Really-Wanna-Think-About.

Finally exiting the store, Kukai, who was carrying a shallow wooden crate filled with bouquets, was listing to Utau nagging him about losing all track of time on Earth, and completely forgetting about the flowers. '_But you forgot too, didn't you?_' Kukai had wanted to blurt out, but he knew better, for the girl could get _pretty _scary sometimes, as he knew. Sighing, he trailed behind her, making their way towards the Pinnacle, barely ten minutes before the mentors' briefing.

At that moment, seven Fledglings were waiting. Waiting seemed like a wrong word, they'd been waiting for a year, but today was _the_ day. The Winging.

But they didn't know what would become of them, for to the rest of Caelestis, and themselves, it was simply another batch of Fledglings to receive their missions and ultimately, their wings. Nobody knew of the plan that was being hatched in the Land Below, or of the danger they were in.

* * *

Haha~ No Amu and the gang yet, for my darlings, we have only just taken the first step (though steps are impossible for me :D) Yes, the pilot will only torture you slowly until everything is revealed. Not everything, I mean, then I'd just be a Gray Fullbuster, no? I mean, if I revealed everything…Yeah, I suck at jokes.


	2. Chapter 2

It was day-break and, quite honestly, it was one of the only days Amu would willingly get herself out of bed at such a time. As per routine, she stepped out onto the balcony attached to her room. It was a good view from the fourth floor, the streets of Caelestis, wrapped in the sleepy, soft glow of the morning. Already, there were angels darting about the city, for today was a special day. Angels that ran stores in the marketplace scurried into their respective buildings, the florist opposite looking particularly busy, angels popping in and out, carrying crates of new bouquets, thinking up new arrangements and watering the saplings in the nursery.

As she watched the sun slowly rise, she wondered, with all the magical capabilities of this place, day and night could be very easy manipulated to suit the City's conveniences. Yet, perhaps, it was similar to Earth's for the pure reasons of adjustments.

Adjustments. Yes, that was the word they used a year ago, when she was brought to this strange place. Step by step, Amu walked to the adjourning bathroom. It was nothing like the one she used back then, the one she was in had marble floor, a Victorian-style theme, with white wallpaper and a bathtub that spouted bath water from the Water Angels' fountains, or so she had been told by the angel whose eyes had widened when Amu told her she had been assigned to Earl's Treasure. She had been told that the dormitory buildings that Fledglings were normally kept in contained only the bare essentials. Earl's Treasure was the first and only dormitory that was refurbished this year, and the rest were scheduled for the next batch. However, she found it strange that she hadn't encountered the other six Fledglings in the building. Not a single peep during meals or around the grounds, other than the dorm mother. Perhaps it was coincidence, but the girl found it a little unsettling.

She had been told that her bags had to be fully packed on the day of the Winging itself, and she was advised on what to pack for what they simply referred to as "the mission". It was all very cryptic, but it would have to do for now, hopefully today was the day she finally understood fully. Unfortunately, Amu spent all her time wandering around all of Caelestis and talking to other angels she met randomly, which was all good and well, but she had carelessly procrastinated packing her bags. So today, she swept her hair into a high pony tail and embarked on packing all the things she needed for the trip she had been waiting for. That was it, wasn't it? She had been waiting a year, not just waiting but also…adjusting. She had to adjust and adapt and accept the fact that a year ago, Hinamori Amu died.

* * *

At the same time, the others living in Earl's Treasure were slowly waking. "Others" such as Hotori Tadase, were perfectly fine with mornings. He got out of bed and dressed, looking slightly perplexed at the small knapsack he had packed the minute he was notified of its necessity. He quickly thought of anything he might have forgotten, but then quickly stopped himself. Quickly dressing in a white shirt and long jeans, Tadase decided to take a walk around the capital, Eden, before arriving at Pinnacle for the Winging. Slowly, he fingered the long brown cloak he had rushed to buy on his first visit to town and wore whenever he stepped out of Earl's Treasure, and then he simply put it in the box of things he didn't want to keep. The cloth, now lying dejected and forlorn in the cardboard box, was well worn-out by now, for Tadase spent his year travelling the further reaches of Caelestis, exploring the jewel caves that were run by the angels with the beautiful dresses adorned with shining precious gems of all cuts and colors, the coves in cliff offsets that contained the framed works of art that various angels had left in the past years, the snow-peaked mountains that were the home of the Ice Angels, the fields and plains and forests that Caelestis was more than proud of. Tadase met with so many different angels, saw so many great wonders of the City of Angels, and yet, his steps were measured, for there were some things, and particularly _somebody_ he didn't want to meet. He covered his face with his hooded cloak, so he wouldn't be recognized by that person, and changed his hair and eye color at a store run by an angel whose hair, eyes and clothes changed as he spoke, but almost painfully, Tadase took the back door when he moved in and out of Earl's Treasure to avoid seeing the florist opposite. He even kept his curtains drawn at all times, for fear that the single shop might be right in front of his room on the ground floor, and Tadase, no matter how many times he was told of its beauty, refused to see the Flower Garden of Caelestis.

Today was different, he decided, on his way to Eden he was going to take the front door and he was going to see the famed Flower Garden. In fact, he was going to walk right into the florist and get a flower for the ceremony tonight (it was tradition to offer a flower at the statue of Oberon and Titania, ruler of the sister race, the fairies, before your Winging- it brought good luck, or so Tadase had heard)

With such determination, Tadase removed the silver chain that was the source of magic that hid his real appearance. Slowly, his black hair and brown eyes faded and revealed his original, unusual combination of blonde hair and scarlet orbs. He blinked, how long had it been since he saw his own real face? Taking a deep breath, he picked up his knapsack, packing in everything he had placed in the dormitory, and stood facing the curtains he had kept drawn for so long.

With a flapping of material, sunlight streamed in, and Tadase's breath hitched. He had been such a coward. For the window gave a splendid view of the market centre, to the East of the building. There was never any florist in that direction to haunt him. "Well, no matter," Tadase smiled, "I'm going to face that shop today,"

And so, laughing in spite of himself, he exited his room, bade farewell to the dorm mother and, for the first time since he came, opened the front door, revealing the busy shop he feared for so long.

It was beautiful.

Flowers of all types were on display, like fireworks busting into color. And the fragrance was delightful, no wonder Earl's Treasure always smelt so pleasant, Tadase thought. He took measured steps, admiring the arrangements that paved the way into the shop. A woman suddenly bust through the door on his right, carrying a shallow crate of blue periwinkle arrangements. Tadase's eyes followed as the angel bustled trough the shop with her crate. Sighing, he muttered, "A shop so beautiful and you hide away from it, Tadase, you coward,"

Exiting the store with satisfaction in his heart, Tadase fingered the waxy petals of white. The florist knew the tradition of offering flowers, and had asked a question, that echoed in Tadase's mind.

"Why are you here?"

"To get…flowers…?" Tadase had said, confused.

"No…as in why are you _here_, in Caelestis, about to go for your Winging?"

Regret. That was the answer he came up with, and the angel had given him White Asphodel, the flower that mourns death.

Looking absent-mindedly at the reddish stripe running along the flower, Tadase thought, as if to a person right beside him, "That angel really knows her stuff; I suppose these flowers came from the thought of you. You always loved flowers, dragging me along to the garden near the house, collecting the buds in your skirt folds," he smiled fondly. "That's right, today's not just the day I left, it's the day you left too,"

* * *

**I'm back! Oh gosh, I was supposed to be updating more during the holidays, but that plan didn't last very long, now did it? Well, there were many things going on and I was hospitalized twice but that doesn't matter, here's Amu's and Tadase's chapter! I know it's short so I might be combining this with another chapter so keep a look out! Any bets as to whom the mystery girl Tadase is referring to? Hehe. **

**By the way, I highly recommend listening to the playlist, "Beautiful Soundtracks" by Garuda Amano, you can find it easily on YouTube.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed the chappie, think of it as a day-late Christmas prezzie! Love!  
**


End file.
